Cracked Eyes
by NightHunterDeath
Summary: Zero couldn't tell you how it happened, let alone let herself feel anything towards the incident. Her blood sings for his death and yet she can't bring herself to drink his blood when offered. She can feel her skin cracking, her body turning to dust even as she tries desperately to hold on to her silver lining in life. Full Summary inside fem!ZeroxKaname Fem!Ichuri Sister!Yuki
1. Chapter 1

**Cracked Eyes**

 **Summary:** Zero couldn't tell you how it happened, let alone let herself feel anything towards the incident. Her blood sings for his death and yet she can't bring herself to drink his blood when offered. She can feel her skin cracking, her body turning to dust even as she tries desperately to hold on to her silver lining in life. The young vampire wonders if everything could have been avoided if she had chosen to ignore what her blood begged for her to do. She didn't get an answer even as her vision went dark.

 **Tags: FemZero Fem!Zero ZeroxKaname fem!ZeroxKaname femZeroxKaname Yuki!Sisterlybond Pairing might change.**

* * *

 _The storm is falling  
No one is there to catch them  
And the pure white of falling snow slowly turns to crimson  
They left them for dead_

* * *

 **"Prologue: Turning to Dust"**

 _In the white winter storm she stands there, watching as time passes by. Her fingers are going numb, and the lifeblood that kept her alive is being drained from her fragile body. Vision going dark, and arms that once struggled to gain strength fall limp at her side. The woman had been such a fool to take on this monster by herself, her partner not being able to catch up to her. Even if she did reach her in time, there was nothing she could do._

 _The color crimson is one she has known all her life, from the moment she was born and to the time of her death. The scarlet color had always been with her. When she devoured herself, when she killed herself, when she broke her bond. Out of everything that could have been constant, the one staining color was all there was. The woman cannot tell you how much she despises the ruby gem color, cannot tell you how many times it has haunted her at night and in her waking moments. The hue is the only thing she can remember, the only fact she has allowed herself to grab onto and the only thing that has stayed with her throughout her life. Everything else has left._

 _She wonders of her goal, her accomplishments, and her sorrows as she feels the blood being drained from her vessel. Her goal was not complete, but she knew her partner would finish it for her. It was the last thing the woman wanted to do to her, but in the end, she knew she would because they both loved the same person. Any accomplishment she had ever felt were gone, the failures in her life taking their place. She can't remember a single thing she has done right, and wonders if her whole life was meaningless. Sorrows from her heart are deeper, the failures and regrets coming to life there in hopes to trample the will to live._

 _The path she had taken to get to where she is now, could it have been changed? Was there a way to make sure the others weren't hurt? She would have done anything just to keep them away from this battlefield, her servants having been commanded to keep everyone away from her duel even if they felt the connection to her snap. The pain must be unbearable for them, but they would continue to move as her pawns even when she was no longer a king on the chest board. The dying woman wonders if her bonded can feel her passing. She hopes not._

 _She hopes they can hold them off long enough to avoid getting involved._

 _Hearing footsteps of the cold snow on the ground, she knows her chess piece has awoken. She begs in her mind for her killer to drop her body to the cold earth floor, to be swept up to the person she will allow to gain everything she has. Is it wrong of her to want to be devoured, but not by him? If he would let them free for just a moment she knows that she would force her crimson blood down her partner's throat in order for them to keep living._

 _They knew one of them wouldn't have reached it to maturity of their kind. Everyone had thought it would be her who continued to survive, but the way things were going she would be the first to fall. And she would fall with a smile on her lips because for once she would let her partner live the way she needed and deserved to._

 _She felt his grip loosen on her, felt the arms that entrapped her relax even more when he realized she didn't have enough fight in her to resist. The incisors of his finally released her neck, leaving two puncture holes covered in blood. His face as well, her scarlet liquid staining his mouth, chin, and clothing. She can feel her body falling as his arms release her completely, can feel the way the earth is moving as she is suspended in time for just a moment. Her gaze falls from her killer's red eyes to the night starry sky filled with a full moon._

 _Coldness grips her more than ever before, and it eats her away. She can't even curl into herself to keep warm. The woman hears a shout of her name from her partners' lips, and she wants to shout at them to finish the job. She can't though, her voice and any strength she had are gone – taken by the man she had set out to kill. He must have been a sadist because he did nothing but watch as the other woman ran to her side. He enjoyed her agony and wanted to see her suffer just a bit longer._

 _Warm hands lifted her upper torso up into her friend's back, letting her rest against her for the time being. They both knew what was coming, they had just never thought it was going to be the other way around. She can hear the other woman sniffling, trying to keep her tears under control and she has never felt more hatred in her life for her killer. Not because he killed her, but because he made her partner cry._

 _The dying woman knows she doesn't have much time, so she gathers the last of her strength and grabs her friend's attention, demanding she gets this done and over with. For the first time in months, lavender eyes met glowing red, and they give into each other. Lavender eyes lean down to her already bloody neck and sinks her fangs into her dearest person._

 _Crimson red eyes turn dull as she stares up at the sky, and cracks appear all over her body as she is drained dry. Nothing is left, and the body falls between the two enemies._

 _Dull eyes do not open again as ashes began to be lost to the wind._

* * *

 **Words: 1235  
Pages: 2**

This was inspired by ** _This Red Thread of Blood_** by ** _Hikaru Uchida_** **.** I read her work about four, maybe five months ago and fell in love with her idea - not exactly her writing style and how she went about it but the fact that Zero wasn't just an ordinary hunter. I've had this sitting on my computer for about three months and decided to post it just so it didn't haunt me as I tried to piece together the remains of _**Darkened Moonlight**_ , which is undergoing a re-write even if it's just a chapter or two in. Sadly my muse went somewhere on a vacation without me this summer and has left me to wallow in Youtube playthroughs of **Don't Starve** ( A game that I have but is being a really big ding dong right now as it's not working. If any of you know anything about Steam games please get in contact with me to see if you can help. I haven't played in forever and I miss it a lot.) and other fanfictions along with my guilt of Netflix. I have so many things on my list and just haven't watched them.

Sadly I probably won't be updating after this as I normally would have. (For those who have stuck around a lot you've probably realized I load in chunks) I sadly have a Christening for my niece which I really don't wanna go to and I'll try my damnest to get out of because 1) not religious in any sense of the word and 2) never met the kid (I didn't even know her name and she was born months ago - like I was still in school months ago). I blame number two on her parents, though. I would complain about it but I don't like hypocrites and don't feel like becoming one.

So... I have this very disturbing, M rated dark fanfiction of Harry Potter sort of just sitting on my word document in front of me and I wonder if I'm willing to post it. Like it goes into topics that I would never touch but for some reason did and it never left me alone. I'm now afraid to post it because of how bad it is in the sense of dark things that go on. Do you guys want me to post it sometime this week after I review and edit it or should it stay in a little corner on my computer to never be opened again? Your choice really - I'm not depriving myself of anything besides scarring others so I won't be alone with the writing in my mind.

 **Real quick** \- go check out the poll on my profile and go check out my twitter. I don't do much as anybody has followed me besides one person - and she's a friend that I liked enough to go to a play to so... that should say something. It would mean the world to me as while I don't do much on it, there are times I need to make a quick decision about a story or character in one of my books and need feedback on it. You might get a shoutout if you do.

Thank you all again for putting up with my ramble. I love you all and I hope you'll stick around for this story even if I have no idea when it will be updated. Don't worry about any other stories - I don't abandon stories even if it's been years since I wrote in them. Some I just need to re-do and change some plot lines around to make it work better. Sadly it might happen to a lot of my stories soon.

 **~Night is watching**


	2. Dear Stars

Dear **Stars** ,

I have some bad news and some somewhat good news for you guys. Depending on how you feel about me and my stories, will depend on how you take it.

Darkened Moonlight, A Phoenix Reborn, A Loss and a Gain, Cracked Eyes, Eyes of the Sun, Four Unlikely Friends, Cheshire in Jail, You Weren't Always like This, and The Book of Fate will all be re-written – hopefully somewhere in the next three or so months. Because of this, there is a chance that I will be taking down the stories for some time – whether it be the week or so before they are posted again or simply wishing for a new clean start with it. If I go for the second option, this will, unfortunately, have the side effect of no longer allowing you to follow the updates of said stories. If you are a follower of me, it will be of no issue. This is simply a warning of what could happen and not a guarantee.

That was the **good** news. Bad news it next, so be prepared.

In four days' time, I will be having surgery on my leg for the fifteenth time. I'll be spending one day in the hospital, and unless something goes horribly wrong, I will be returning the next day.

Now, this doesn't really affect you in any way. In fact, you probably don't care – and I completely understand. The next clincher is what might really slow down stories.

Along with my stories, I've taken up the task of accomplishing a lot this summer. I'm barely over a week out of school and I was so bored I made a to-do list to keep my summer productive. Many of these things probably don't consider you, but for those curious enough I'm going to quickly list them; picking up the guitar again, get my drawing skills up, get my handwriting at least somewhat presentable, and preparing myself for the AP classes I'm taking in the Fall.

The last one is the real crucial detail in getting the stories up and moving. As much as fanfiction is my life (and it is – I read it 24/7 and come up with half-a-dozen ideas every hour of a new story), it will probably not take me anywhere in the future. My goal in life is to be an animator, and as I enter my last year of high school, I'm more determined now than ever.

My first priority will always be school, and when school stops being the priority it will be my job. The second priority is art as it has been my first and only true love. My third priority is, however, my stories.

I love them, you will never know the passion and plans that I make up every time one is born. Even now, two years, almost three after the birth of _Darkened Moonlight_ I am still re-writing, re-planning, and coming up with new ideas. The ones that had been in my head even longer? They're even more so.

There is a poll on my profile, questioning which one would you like to see worked on first. I hope you vote because it will certainly keep me focused on one and not be jumping around from each story half a million times a day.

I am sorry to say that this was no an update. I'm sorry to say that it was not what you were hoping for. But I pray to the goddess that when I finally get the finished product in process you will love it as much as I do.

 **Love,**

NightHunterDeath


End file.
